


Sex and Sirens

by Syven_Siren



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: AHS 1984 Imagines, AHS 1984 x Reader, AHS Imagine, AHS Imagines, AHS x You, Alternate Universe - Police, American Horror Story Imagines, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Light Masochism, M/M, Male Protagonist, Masochism, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Trevor Kirchner Imagines, Trevor Kirchner x Reader, Trevor x Reader, Trevor x You, Wake-Up Sex, ahs x reader, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Trevor is tired of the reader's antics and decides that it’s time for punishment.
Relationships: Trevor Kirchner & Reader, Trevor Kirchner & You, Trevor Kirchner/Reader, Trevor Kirchner/You





	Sex and Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> Request from @kingreidx on Tumblr: “I kinda want a cop! Trevor x Male reader, maybe reader has been bad (as in has been caught speeding a few times) trevor thought this was the last time and ends up teaching the reader a lesson (not expecting passionate kisses and lovable dirty talk between the two of you) and he wasn’t expecting to take you home and eventually have you as his future partner, the next morning you wake up before Trevor and surprise him with a blowjob”

“Is there something wrong officer?”

It’s the same line every time he pulled you over after that initial traffic stop. By the fifth time he stopped you, he suspected you were doing this on purpose.

It was nearing the end of his shift when he caught you speeding past, clocking almost thirty over the speed limit. Flicking on his siren and lights, Trevor had pulled his cruiser onto the road to catch up to your speeding car. Initially, he hadn’t even realized it was your vehicle. He blamed that on the pure exhaustion he was feeling. When you finally yielded, he prepared himself for the routine spiel.

“You know you were speeding just now?”

“Really?! Oh, I’m so sorry!” The look of mock innocence on your face makes his trousers feel even tighter than when he initially recognized it was you driving.

“Well, I need your license, registration, and proof of insurance.”

Dutifully, you hand the items over to him, a smirk on your face, and a playful glint in your eyes. Yes, you definitely had planned this. Telling you he’d be back, he walks back to his cruiser to run your information. Sighing, he knows what he’s in for when he returns to your open window. Each of these traffic stops has been filled with sly innuendos and glances that cause a stir deep within him. This time though, he’s going to give you a taste of your own cheeky medicine.

Handing back your cards and ticket, he states what standard protocol dictates then turns, leaving you unsatisfied by the lack of attention. You pout, watching him retreat to his cruiser.

“Rude,” You grumble under your breath, shuffling your driver’s license and insurance card back into your wallet. Much to your surprise, there’s an extra paper stuck between the cards, which reverses your entire mood upon further inspection.

_13 Redwood Drive_

_Apt 3._

Biting your lip, you can’t help but think how naughty your officer is being. It doesn’t take you long to find his apartment. With little hesitance, you knock, you’re more than willing to play this game. The next few minutes are a complete blur, sending your mind into a whirlwind and unable to comprehend how you’ve gotten to this point: facedown, biting into the bedding as you’re being pounded from behind.

“You’re so fucking annoying. You just have to get into trouble,” Trevor says huskily in your ear, pressing all his weight onto your body. Turning to face him, you smirk defiantly. _You just can’t help yourself. Maybe you’re a masochist._

“Ahh!” You squirm as another sharp smack hits against your ass. The crack reverberates through the room followed by your needy moan.

“You. Need. To. Learn. To. Slow. Down.” Each word Trevor grunts out is emphasized by slow harsh strokes into you. You’re a whimpering mess underneath him and he loves it. Reaching between you and the bed, his fingers wrap around your hardened length forcing a string of slurs to fall from your lips. You’re overly sensitive at this point, too far gone on the pain and pleasure he is supplying you.

Trevor abandons all caution, his thick cock pummeling into you with no restraint. His hand works your member as he stretches your tight hole. It’s an undeniably sinful combination. Every few thrusts, he squeezes your length, pushing you to chase your own release. The fast pace Trevor set is interrupted by the stutter of his hips.

Your body tingles as your orgasm takes over. Your eyes screw shut as your senses are overwhelmed. Clenching around him, Trevor bites into your shoulder as he falls behind you over the edge of pure bliss.

He collapses on top of you, not that you mind. His weight brings comfort, grounding you after such an intense high. You spend several minutes in silence. Exhaustion hits both of you hard and you know it’s time to go. Untangling your limbs from his, you shift to the edge of the bed. Scanning the room for your discarded clothing, you're stopped when an arm encircles your waist.

“Where are you going?” Trevor’s voice is gravelly, laced with the tiredness of afterglow.

You chuckle, pecking his lips, “Going home. I mean this has been fun but one ticket tonight is enough for me.”

Trevor doesn’t like that response. No, not at all. Surprising you and himself, he tugs you back into bed.

“Stay,” He requests, kissing the corner of your mouth. Too tired to argue and having no desire to, you comply. Head tucked under his chin and limbs once again tangled together, you begin to doze off.

.

.

.

Trevor’s hips arch under your touch but settle quickly. Only a soft hum emanates from him, indicating he’s still in dreamland. The pads of your fingers dance along his shaft, skimming lightly over him. With a quick swipe of your tongue over the tip, you can taste the leaking precum.

Wanting more than a simple taste, you suck at the head of his cock before taking in the rest of him. Your jaw aches even as you attempt to relax. Trevor’s girth is incomparable.

Squeezing the base, your hands work, twisting and tugging, on what you can’t fit in your mouth. You gag when Trevor unexpectedly arches off the bed, unconsciously desperate to feel more of your mouth around him. Tears spring to your eyes but you press on. Bobbing your head up and down, you can feel his member prodding at the back of your throat. Your moan vibrates around him causing Trevor to jolt upwards.

“Fuck…” He breathes out, cupping the back of your head.

Pulling away from him, you smile and give him a quick “good morning” then lick from the base to tip. Still disoriented, your name spills from his mouth. You continue to work his cock, sending him into delirium. Spurts of cum coat your throat as you swallow what you can. The rest leaks out your mouth, dribbling along your chin.

“Shit, I think I could get used to this,” Trevor smiles down at you dizzily, watching as you collect his excess cum and lick it off your fingers. Climbing up his body, you kiss him passionately, allowing him to taste himself.

“Me too.”


End file.
